Mystic Island/Episodes
A List of episodes in the series Mystic Island. The series also include segments featuring Crazy and Olly. Season 1 (2016-2017) # Keep Calm and Find Shells!/Control Fight/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly and Crazy in: Posed on Video '- Ivana and her friends must look for a new shell for Vinny the Hermit Crab. Ivana and her friends fight about the remote control. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy tries to act silly on furniture while Olly records him with his phone. It aired on June 7, 2016. # '''Hospital Emergency/Hawaii, We're Coming!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Doctor's Visit '-When Sven got a bad case of a cold, It is up to Ivana, Noreen, Dudley and Victoria to cure him by turning it into a hospital. The gang go to Hawaii. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda gets ready for her first trip to the doctor. It aired June 14, 2016. # 'Noreen the Superstar/Dudley the Bird/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy in: Forget Me Not '-Noreen signs up for a pop group called the JazzCats. Dudley ends up on an eagle's nest. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy keeps forgetting his lines for his audition for a school play about America. It aired on June 21, 2016. # 'Ivana's Pet/Citrus' Dream/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz in: Raz the Dog '- While lost in a rainstorm, Ivana adopts a little creature while the power went out. Citrus dreams about her new life on Mystic Island as she talks about it. In Crazy and Olly, Raz is forced to be a dog. It aired on June 28, 2016. # 'Rise of Muskus (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly in: Itchy Itchy Tasmanian/Rise of Muskus (Part Two) '- Ivana is forced to fight Muskus the Muskrat for the legendary butterfly she found while outside with her friends. In Crazy and Olly, Olly gets itchy spots and tries to get rid of them. It aired on July 5, 2016 # 'Let's All Go to Cat Con!/Toy Crazed/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Zelda's Kitten '- Sven takes everyone to Cat Con while dressed up as the Kitty Cat Band. Sven goes crazy over a new toyline called CozyPets, but the "toyline" is actually one of Muskus' evil plots, it's up to Ivana, Noreen, and Dudley to rid of Sven's obsection and saving the island. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda adopts a little kitten. It aired on July 12, 2016. # 'Noreen and the Sicklebill/Pie!/The Crazy and Olly Show - Crazy and Olly in: Picture Perfect '- Noreen and her friends go on a safari to take a picture of the Black Sicklebill. Sven keeps getting splat with pie from the PieBot. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy and Olly try to take a picture of the rare pink cockatoo. It aired on July 19, 2016. # 'The Birth of Instinct and Valor Island (Part One)/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny, Crazy and Olly in: Magicmon Card Battle/The Birth of Instinct and Valor Island (Part Two) '- Ivana and her friends go to 2 new islands called Instinct Island and Valor Island in which they encounter new friends, but Muskus plans to taking over both islands. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny teaches Crazy and Olly how to play a card battle game. It aired on July 26, 2016. # '''The Island Games (half-hour special)' '- All three islands participate in the Island Games while Muskus and his henchanimals, who form a team named Muskus' Evils, plan to sabotage the other teams for winning the Island Games, but Ivana and her friends decide avoid it and saving the other teams. The Crazy and Olly Show characters appear on the episode, as part of the Mystic Island team. It aired on August 2, 2016. This episode honors the 2016 Rio Summer Olympics. # Slap Me Silly/American History/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Caution, Don't Touch! '''-Professor Hicklestein creates a machine that slaps people that causes them to have a weird vision in which the victim's friends have the same species as the victim but Sparks has to alter it. Ivana tells her own version of American history to her little cousin. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda and her friends from school try out some dangerous inventions. It aired on August 9, 2016. # '''Pizza Delivery/Ivana's Hot Dogs/The Crazy and Olly Show - Olly and Zelda in: Cookie Bakery -Noreen gets a job as a pizza delivery girl, when the Weasels ask a delivery pizza, they will trying to making her leave late, for having free pizza. Ivana tries every type of hot dog. In Crazy and Olly, Olly and Zelda bake cookies for a new kid named Bonnie. It aired on August 16, 2016. # Cockroach Trouble/Zhu-Zhu and the Egg/The Crazy and Olly Show - Bonnie and Jenny in: Sick Sitters '''- King Cocky and his cockroach minions invade Pickle's diner. Zhu-Zhu cares for an egg until it hatches. In Crazy and Olly, Bonnie and Jenny are forced to taking care of a sick Olly. It aired on August 23, 2016. # '''Driving School/Ivana and the Beankestalk/The Crazy and Olly Show - Zelda in: Say My Name, Please - Dudley goes to his driving test, much to the dismay to his teacher, Mr. Raccoon. A retelling of Jack and the Beanstalk ''with a twist. In Crazy and Olly, Zelda falls victim of a game of jinxing by Raz, and tries to Crazy and Olly saying her name. It aired on August 30, 2016. #'Pepper the Firefighter Hero/Babysitting Trouble/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz and Bonnie in: Our New Friend''' - Ivana and her friends meet Burner's daughter Pepper as they put out a fire on an abandoned factory. Dudley is asked to babysit his baby nieces and nephews while his sister and her husband go to the drive in, and he seeks Ivana, Noreen, and Sven's help after is hired by Officer Twinkle for be in a undercover police investigation. In Crazy and Olly, Raz and Bonnie meet a Caladrius named Yuki. It aired on September 6, 2016. #'Mr. Grump's Good Deed/The Shopping Center Grand Opening/The Crazy and Olly Show - Bonnie and Olly in: The Good Rooster' - Ivana and her friends help Mr. Grump get rid of spiders. While in prison, Muskus and Trini, the Weasels, and King Cocky all come up with plans to destroy Ivana, Noreen, Sven, and Dudley during the opening of the new shopping center, which everybody on the island are in, however, they are able to avoid the plans. In Crazy and Olly, A Rooster named Scooter helps Bonnie and Olly. It aired on September 13, 2016 #'The Legends of the Sloth Cat/King of the Bees/The Crazy and Olly Show - Raz and Bonnie in: All Paws on Deck'- Austin and Blake must tell Ivana and friends about a creature called the Sloth Cat. King Cocky becomes king for a bunch of bees, and plots a new evil plot with them. In Crazy and Olly, Bonnie and Raz go to a boat show. It aired on September 20, 2016. #'Dandelion Rides Again/Sick Day/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny, Crazy, and Olly in: Spas and Clubhouses'- Dandelion takes Dudley on a date while Ivana, Noreen and Sven go to a new video game store. Ivana gets a bad case of the chicken pox and it is up to Noreen, Sven, and Dudley to take care of her. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny and a skunk named Layla go to the spa for a day while Crazy, Olly and their new friend Luca the Bat build a new clubhouse. It aired on September 27, 2016. #'Fear of Rollerskating/The Wolf Who Kissed Me/The Crazy and Olly Show - Jenny in: The Magicmon Convention!'- While going rollerskating at the park, Jinx is in fear of rollerskating for the first time and must overcome her fear with help from Ivana. Ivana falls in love with a wolf named Sawyer. In Crazy and Olly, Jenny goes to a Magicmon convention for the new release of Magicmon Dawn and Dusk. It aired on October 4, 2016. #'Noreen and the Little Otter/Gold Robbery/The Crazy and Olly Show - TBA in: TBA'- Noreen adopts a baby otter as her little brother after hearing that it was an orphan. Muskus make many false gold coins, for causing a battle in Mystic Island. It's up to Ivana and her friends to save the island. In Crazy and Olly, Crazy sleepwalks in the middle of the night. It aired on October 11, 2016. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #'Super Mystic Rangers' (half-hour special) - The gang become superheroes and battle aganist Murkus who tranforms himself on a Godzilla-like criature. The Crazy and Olly Show characters make a cameo during the final battle. It aired on TBA, 2017. Season 2 Movies # Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real '(theatrical film) - Sparks' latest invention that sends people into earth has been malfunctioning recently but it sends Ivana, Sven, Noreen and Dudley into the human world and they meet new friends but 2 (male and female) will go home if they succeed. For worrseing the things, Muskus and Trini also escaped from the cartoon world to the human world for planning taking over the country, so they will to defeat Muskus during the road. In order to do that, They have to act as pets (Ivana and Sven) and wild animals (Noreen and Dudley) while the others from the cartoon world head there. # 'Mystic Island: The Wizard of Mystic (direct-to-video film) - A parody of The Wizard of OZ, starring Zelda as Dorothy, with Citrus as Toto, Ivana as Glinda, Noreen as the Scarecrow, Dudley as the Tin Woodsman, Sven as the Cowardly Lion (aka the Cowardly Ferret), and Muskus as the Wicked Sorcerer of the West. Title Card Gallery Mystic Island Mystic Island Title Card1.png|Keep Calm and Find Shells! Mystic Island Title Card2.png|Rise of Muskus (Part 1) Mystic Island Title Card3.png|Rise of Muskus (Part 2) Mystic Island Title Card4.png|Toy Crazed Mystic Island Title Card5.png|Super Mystic Rangers Mystic Island Title Card6.png|American History Mystic Island Title Card7.png|Pizza Delivery Mystic Island Title Card8.png|Ivana's Hot Dogs Mystic Island Title Card9.png|Cockroach Trouble The Island Games.png|The Island Games (the only title card without the "Mystic Island in:" with it, since it's a special with no intro) Mystic Island Title Card11.png|Driving School Mystic Island Title Card12.png|Ivana and the Beankestalk TFM1.png|The Four Musketeers (Part 1) TFM2.png|The Four Musketeers (Part 2) The Crazy and Olly Show PoV.png DV.png FMN.png RtD.png IIT.png ZK.png PP.png Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists